In modern air transport industry, In-Flight Entertainment systems play a very important role. In-flight entertainment refers to the entertainment available to aircraft passengers during a flight. Furthermore, airlines are continuously working to improve the quality of service. Generally the IFE comprises of a seat back display unit connected to an aircraft server. Generally, the seat back display unit provides option for a passenger travelling in the aircraft to view movies, songs, graphs, flight information, destination information, services, games and like, available in the aircraft server.
Typically, the passengers may also connect their own devices to the existing seat back devices and request for data. Further, such request is forwarded to aircraft severs which provide the requested data. Generally, passenger often experiences connection failure, low band width. This is observed due to problems when transferring data from the aircraft servers to the passenger over a single communication channel such as Wi-Fi. Furthermore, as there is no centralized control of data transfers. Thus, the data transfer and the power consumption are not optimized.